The Thaw (T)
by LinguisticCheetah
Summary: Queen Elsa has resumed her position on the throne and the kingdom of Arrendelle is once again peaceful. Elsa is seeking new trade partners for the kingdome. Will the mysterious ship from the Eastern shores prove to be the answer she is looking for? And who is the charming captain? Meanwhile Anna faces her own challenges as a beautiful rival appears and seems to want Kristoff.


It was a crisp winter morning in the kingdom of Arrendelle, and the sun was just beginning to rise over the mountain peaks. Snow loving birds hopped along the windowsills of the castle; their movement the only thing disturbing the stillness of the castle grounds.

Inside the castle, the servants began to rise sleepily. Since the return of Queen Elsa there had been a surge in the number of servants employed at the castle. This had solved an unemployment crisis in the town, as there were few jobs in the isolated kingdom that didn't involve manual labour. Thanks to this, many of the servants were indeed sleepy, but rose to complete their morning chores with no sense of disgruntlement or resentment.

Two of the newer servants, Julia and Lily, hurried across the courtyard, the green fabric of their cloaks billowing behind them.

"We're going to be late! I repeatedly said you had to be back before the sun rose. Honestly Lily, what in god's name were you thinking?" Huffed Julia, her breath catching as she jogged alongside her younger sister.

"I told you I was sorry! I was just helping Kristoff get Sven ready for their journey to the lakes and then I just.. I don't know, I just fell asleep in the hay!" Lily picked a strand of hay out of her hair as she easily loped across the fresh snow. Her slimmer build meant that she didn't find the fast pace as much of a chore as her slightly overweight sibling.

"Well this is the last time I come to wake you up missy. That reindeer is none of your concern, neither is the princess' consort. You were meant to be waking up the princess half an hour ago." They reached the side door that served as the servants' entryway and exit to the castle. Julia turned and looked her sister in the eye. Lily stood sheepishly and gazed back at her. At 16 years old Lily was becoming a beauty in her own right. Her rich chocolate brown hair fell to the small of her back in a messy ponytail, and her large amber eyes had purple bags underneath them, but she was still entrancing. Julia sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her sister's forehead. "When did you get so big eh?" She smiled and Lily tentatively smiled back. "Now off with you! Get to work." Lily nodded gratefully and ran into the doorway. "And don't forget to sort out that hair!" Julia called as the doorway shut in her face.

Anna was happily dreaming about Kristoff and chocolate when she was woken up by the sun's rays hitting her face.

"Wha-" She mumbled as she groggily opened her eyes.

"Time to get up miss. The sun has risen and the Queen has requested you visit her chambers as soon as you are ready." Anna groaned at the sound of Lily's cheerful voice. The young girl had been handpicked by Elsa to serve her, as she was the youngest servant in the castle and closer to Anna's own age.

"Okay okay, I'm up." No movement accompanied this statement, as Anna remained buried under the covers.

Lily coughed and set about arranging the young princess' clothes for the day. For some reason the Queen seemed to be in a strangely formal mood and had requested that Anna's attire be suitable for "royal business".

"Please milady. The Queen insisted you hurry this morning." Lily rolled her eyes as Anna remained immobile under the mounds of bedding. She was about to say something again when the door opened and a young man stepped into the room bearing a silver platter.

"Is that... breakfast?" A voice mumbled from underneath the duvet. Slowly Princess Anna lifted her head whilst yawning copiously. The kitchen servant blushed beet red at the sight of the young royal in her bedclothes.

"Y-yes ma'am. Oh wait… yes your highness!" The youth's eyes flickered everywhere but the Princess as he stumbled over his words. Lily smiled at him and tried not to laugh.

"Go on Oscar. You may leave the Princess' food here. And can you please remind Hapthor that the Queen requested a special lunch for today. Something special needs to be made. No more snow cones or 'ice surprises' please." Oscar nodded, his face still bright red as he sneaked a look at Anna when leaving.

Anna yawned once more as she began to pick at her breakfast. Hot eggs sent steam rising into the air alongside smoked fish and cracker-like bread. Accompanying her breakfast was a cup of warm cocoa that smelt heavenly to Lily as she brushed off the Princess' dress and fussed over specks of lint.

"Lily, how are you this morning?" Anna finally seemed awake and looked at her maidservant happily. Lily felt a stab of jealousy rip through her. The Princess never rose with her partner, never helped him in any way. There she lay with her atrocious bed head and stupid grin on her face whilst Lily tried her very hardest and was never noticed.

"I'm fine milady. Thank you for asking." She turned back to collect the brushes she would need to tame Anna's mane. Her eyes watered slightly as she thought of how unfair it was. She would do anything for him, but he never noticed her. All he noticed was-

"I can brush my own hair Lily. You don't need to worry. I'm a big girl, see?" Anna had changed into her winter clothes with great speed and stood at the end of the bed drinking her cocoa. A dark green dress encased her figure and fell to her ankles. Over this she wore a black corset embroidered with leaves and snowflakes in shades of moss to silver. She looked beautiful and Lily's heart ached to see it.

"As you wish milady. I shall take my leave." Lily curtsied and collected Anna's breakfast tray before exiting the room and heading to the kitchens.


End file.
